Syndra/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Dark Sphere is a ground targeted area of effect ability that, after a 0.4 second delay, deals magic damage to all enemy units in the targeted area and creates a Dark Sphere at that same location. Dark Spheres last 6 seconds and can be affected by Syndra's other abilities. Dark Sphere deals bonus damage to champions when it is at rank 5. *Dark Sphere's casting animation does not interrupt movement commands. |secondname = Force of Will |secondinfo = (Active): Grabs a dark sphere, enemy minion or neutral monster. Dragon and Baron Nashor cannot be grabbed by this ability. *'Range:' 925 |secondlevel = |secondrows=2 |secondname2 = |secondpic2 = ForceofWill2.jpg |secondinfo2 = (Active): Throws the grasped Dark Sphere or enemy at a target area. Enemies struck take magic damage and are slowed for 1.5 seconds. *'Range:' 950 *'Diameter of AoE:' 400 (estimated) Transcendent Bonus: Increases the slowing duration to 2 seconds. |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Force of Will's first cast is a targeted ability that grabs a target Dark Sphere, enemy minion or neutral monster, prioritizing Dark Spheres if targets are stacked in the same place. The second cast is a ground targeted area of effect ability that throws the grabbed unit towards the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemy units, including the grabbed one if it was a minion or monster, and slowing them upon impact. Force of Will's slow duration is increased to 2 seconds at rank 5 * Syndra can hold a unit for up to 5 seconds. * If Force of Will targets a minion or neutral monster, that unit is placed in stasis: rendering it untargetable, invulnerable, and unable to perform any actions until thrown or released. ** An enemy will be cancelled if the target minion is placed into stasis. ** Casting will cause Syndra to drop anything she is holding - ending Force of Will instantly. ** If the unit grabbed has a limited duration (e.g. or ghouls), their timers will continue to count down while in stasis, and they can still "die" if their time runs out. ** If catching a you will take the AoE damage from the bear. * A Dark Sphere's duration is refreshed when it is grabbed, not when it is thrown. For instance, grabbing a sphere that is about to expire and throwing it immediately will cause the sphere to last an additional 6 seconds. On the other hand, grabbing a sphere that is about to expire and holding it for 5 seconds will cause the sphere to only last for the 1 remaining second once it is released. * Throwing refunds 10 mana and decreases the cooldown by 1 second. * Throwing ignites enemies hit with the effects of . * Force of Will's casting animation does not interrupt movement commands. * Thrown objects grant vision for a short period of time. |thirdname = Scatter the Weak |thirdinfo = (Active): Knocks enemies and Dark Spheres back, dealing magic damage to them and any enemies they collide with. The distance of the knockback increases depending on how close the affected units are to Syndra upon cast. Dark Spheres that are knocked back also stun all enemies in their path for 1.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 mana *'Range:' 650 Transcendent Bonus: Spell width increased by 50%. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Scatter the Weak is an instant conic skillshot that knocks enemies and Dark Spheres back a varying distance depending on how close they are to Syndra upon cast. All affected spheres stun and deal magic damage to all enemy units they collide with. Any enemy units knocked back take magic damage and deal the same amount of damage to other enemies they collide with. Scatter the Weak's area of effect is 50% wider at rank 5. * Spheres knocked back by Scatter the Weak do not have their duration refreshed and will only remain on the ground for what remains of their initial duration. |ultiname = Unleashed Power |ultiinfo = (Active): Draws upon Syndra's full cataclysmic power, harnessing all Dark Spheres to deal magic damage per sphere. This spell has a 3 sphere minimum damage, as Syndra uses the three spheres floating around her. All Dark Spheres remain on the ground for 6 seconds after Unleashed Power is used. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 675 Transcendent Bonus: Increase range by 75. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Unleashed Power is a targeted ability that deals magic damage to a single enemy champion depending on how many Dark Spheres are active upon cast. Syndra will first use the three spheres floating around her before any other active Dark Spheres; this is what effectively gives this ability its minimum damage. * Unleashed Power has a brief cast time upon cast before it activates. After this short channel, all the spheres will deal their damage, one at a time. ** Each one of the sphere hits is considered a single-target spell. For this reason, each hit will proc once. ** Syndra does not have to remain in place while the spheres apply their damage. She can walk away as soon as the casting has completed, as the spheres only begin dealing their damage after the casting time. * Spell shields will only block a single sphere from Unleashed Power. ** The blocked sphere will not appear on the ground. ** If a champion gains a spell shield while Unleashed Power is already in effect, they will block the next sphere to hit them. ** If cast on a champion that subsequently uses before the spheres hit will inflict no damage and the spheres will be lost. }} Category:Champion Ability Details